


Sleepover

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: F/M, Romance, Swearing, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mason and Daisy finally get together, George is happy for them. At least, she is in the daytime. When things get 'noisy' at home, Rube offers George a place to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at this pairing, hopefully it worked out alright. I hope you enjoy :P

It was nearly midnight, and Der Waffle Haus was almost empty. George rested her head against the side of the booth. She was so utterly exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. She had to find a new place to live, she decided, as she stifled yet another yawn.

After six years of fucking around, Mason and Daisy had finally admitted they were completely in love, or you know, something. George had been happy for them, she really had. At least, she had in the daytime. Noisy pair of fuckers.

She'd asked them, politely, and also not so politely, to stay at Mason's apartment. There was no need for them to spend every night at the house Daisy shared with George. There was no possible reason for them to spend every single fucking night making enough noise to wake the dead.

Or not let the undead sleep.

A hand on her leg made her jump and she opened her eyes to find Rube looking at her in concern.

"Everything alright there, Peanut?" he asked, frowning slightly as he shuffled onto the bench seat opposite her.

"Fine," she assured him. "I'm just really fucking tired."

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," he replied.

"I haven't. Something close to that anyway."

"Something on your mind stopping you sleeping?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just dare anyone to try and sleep with Mason and Daisy in the same fucking house."

She watched confusion pass over his face for an instant, before understanding dawned. "Ah," he replied, and she was amused to see the barest of blushes settle on his cheeks. "You'll be apartment hunting then?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, stifling another yawn. "As soon as I get enough sleep to actually think straight for more than a minute at a time, anyway."

"You want me to speak to them?" he offered, but she shook her head again.

"You think it would work? I sure as hell don't, so all you'll be doing is suffering through an unnecessarily uncomfortable conversation. Why bother?"

"I would bother, because it's hurting you," he said, and she smiled at him slightly.

"My hero," she whispered. "Why are you here this late, anyway?"

"I was walking home and I saw you here. Thought I'd come see what was wrong."

"Go on, Rube, get yourself home. No point two of us being up all night, is there," she said, waving him away with a lazy hand, resting her head again and closing her eyes.

He stayed silent long enough that she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Come on, you can stay with me," he told her, standing up and holding his arm out to her.

"You really don't need to do that," she replied. She knew how much he valued his privacy. Even though she enjoyed dinner with him occasionally, it was always decided upon well in advance. He hated the drop-by.

"I know I don't need to. Thing is, Peanut, I can help, and I want to, so lets go. It's getting late and I'm getting tired, and you look like you could fall asleep standing up."

She smiled at him and forced herself from the booth. "Thanks," she mumbled, and he took her arm as she swayed slightly where she stood.

They left the diner and walked in silence, the fresh air waking George up enough that she could keep her legs moving one after the other. She vaguely noticed that Rube was still holding on to her, but the weight of his hand was comforting so she didn't mention it.

When they entered his apartment, she slumped in one of the two chairs, shuffling her shoes off and pulling her legs up to her chest. As her eyes fluttered shut, Rube asked what she was doing.

"Going to sleep," she mumbled, without opening her eyes.

"You can't sleep on the chair, Peanut. Go on and get in the bed. Right side," he instructed, nudging her when she didn't move.

"I'm not taking your bed, Rube," she argued, her words jumbled together as she tried to make her brain work enough to speak an actual sentence.

"I know. We're both adult's George, I'm sure we'll manage. Now go on, get," he said, pulling her up by her arm, ignoring her mumble of protest.

He helped her to the bed, took her jacket off her, and pulled the covers back. He watched as she lay down blindly, and as he pulled the covers up over her, he couldn't help the fond smile when he realised she was already asleep.

Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he walked to his desk, turning on the small lamp there. With a small sigh, he got to work, copying the next days reaps into his little book. Only three reaps. Maybe he could take the day off with George and help her apartment hunt.

He frowned at the thought. He wondered to himself why he treated Georgia different to the others. If he was honest with himself, had it been any of the others in the diner tonight, he wouldn't have offered them his bed. Not even Roxy, and he enjoyed his friendship with her.

George was, well, she was his Peanut. His Georgia. As the thought took hold of his mind and his heart, he was hard pressed to stop himself banging his head on the desk.

How the fuck had he managed to ignore this little development?

He turned in his seat to look at the bed just as George snuffled in her sleep. It said a lot about him that he thought such a simple noise was adorable. He groaned quietly to himself.

He was fucked.

Turning his attention back to his work, he finished writing the details and closed his book. He massaged his forehead with his hand for a moment before moving to the bathroom to complete his nightly rituals.

Dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt, he climbed into the bed on the left hand side, plumping his pillow as he did so. He lay stiffly on his back, afraid of moving, afraid of disturbing George from her much needed sleep.

When she didn't so much as stir, he relaxed slightly, turning onto his side. Comfy, he allowed the sound of George's even breathing lull him to sleep.

xxxx

Rube woke slowly, aware that he was warmer and comfier than he had been in years. It took him a few moments to realise what the difference was.

George was settled with her head resting in the crook of his neck, one arm laying on his chest. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, holding her to his side in a vice like grip, as though he was scared she was going to run away.

He felt her moving, and not wanting to be caught enjoying the position that he'd found them in, he concentrated on evening his breath out as though still asleep.

She stirred slowly, and he felt her gasp against his neck when she realised where she was lay. He waited for her to pull away from him in disgust, to shout at him about boundaries or something along the same lines. He waited but it never happened.

Instead, he felt her sigh happily, shifting only a little into a more comfortable position. His heart was leaping in his chest, and he had to wonder if this was only about comfort, or if he had cause to hope that perhaps he wasn't alone in his feelings.

He feigned waking, shifted his arms slightly so he could turn to look at her. He smiled when he saw she was watching him.

"Good morning," he said, stroking her hair lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, a returning smile on her face. "I did, thank you. Better than I've slept in ages, actually. Did you?"

"I slept good, thanks," he said, making no move to get out of bed. He was too damn comfortable.

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching a little.

"Just before eight," he said after checking the clock.

She nodded. "I should get up. I have to find an apartment," she groaned.

He chuckled. "You want company?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Sure," she said. "We got a tandem reap?"

"No reaps for us today, Peanut. I only got three, Roxy, Mason and Daisy can have them."

She grinned. "Yay, go me," she said. "I get a day off and the pleasure of your company. Anyone would think it was my birthday or something."

"Go get ready, George," he laughed, sitting up himself. The mischievous look in her eyes promised him an entertaining day.

xxxx

"I cannot believe you did that," Rube was saying as they walked into Der Waffle Haus that evening.

George just laughed at him, standing aside to let him slide into the booth first then sitting down beside him.

"What you done now, Georgie?" Mason asked, looking at the pair of them with his head askance.

"Me," she asked innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

"I call bullshit," Roxy said with a small smile. "What she do?" she asked Rube.

"We were looking at an apartment for her, and she told the woman showing her it that she needed a big bedroom, because we, as in me and her, got a bit excitable at night time," Rube said, eventually giving into his laughter. "The woman's face was, Jesus, but it was funny."

"You're moving out, Georgia?" Daisy asked, a small frown gracing her pretty features. "Why?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" George growled, all laughter forgotten.

"What?" Daisy asked, the perfect picture of innocence.

"If I ever hear, Oh, Please, and Mason in the same sentence ever again, I'll fucking kill whoever says it. Especially if it's you. Capiche?"

Daisy blushed and even Mason had the grace to look down. Roxy spoiled the moment by letting out a laugh, followed by a snigger when she covered her mouth. Even Rube looked like he was fighting to keep his amusement in check.

"So this wouldn't be a good time to tell you he's moved his stuff in then," Daisy whimpered.

"Fuck me," George groaned. "Can't you stay at his apartment? Just for tonight?"

"Already gave it up, Georgie, sorry," Mason said apologetically.

George closed her eyes tiredly, leaning against Rube. "Fine," she said, admitting defeat. "It's only one more night, I suppose."

"Why don't the two of you just have a fucking night off?" Roxy said glaring at the two of them. "Let the girl get some fucking sleep."

"Just leave it, Rox. I tried the sensible route with them, didn't work. I gotta go," George said, standing from the booth. "I'll see you in the morning," she added to Rube and Roxy.

As she walked away from the booth, she heard Mason say, "Now I feel like a complete asshole."

"As you should," Rube agreed, before he followed George from the diner.

"Hey, Peanut?" he called from the doorway, and she stopped and turned, waiting for him.

"What's up?" she asked, when he got closer to her.

"You can come stay with me tonight," he told her, offering her his hand. "We managed alright last night, didn't we?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, suddenly looking nervous. "I really don't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion if I offer," he said, and she took his hand and nodded.

"What do you wanna eat?" she asked. "I'll get take-out."

"Indian?" he asked. "There is one about a twenty minute drive away that does the best curries in Seattle."

"You sure your truck can manage it?" she teased.

"Well, since my truck outlasted your car, I imagine it can," he replied with a playful growl.

She laughed at him, and got in the passenger side of the truck. They drove to the Indian takeaway in a comfortable silence, argued when they arrived about what to eat and who was going to pay, and got back to Rubes within the hour.

While George changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts of Rube's, he dished up the food and set the table. Changing into his sweatpants and t shirt himself, they were both comfortable when they sat down to eat.

"You looking forward to moving into your own place?" he asked her.

"I am, and I'm not. It'll be nice to have somewhere that's just mine, you know. I can make it look how I want it to look, and not have Daisy's shit all over the place, but I'm nervous as well. I haven't lived alone for years."

"You'll be fine," he assured her with a small smile. "And it's just around the corner if you need anything anyway."

"Thanks," she said with a small blush. "And thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Any time, Peanut. Any time."

They ate in silence after that, before they retired to the chairs in front of the fire. Rube poured them both a glass of wine, but before he could sit down, the envelope arrived with the following days reaps.

"Give me ten minutes, Peanut?" he asked wearily.

She nodded, staring into the fire. Her thoughts turned to how she had awoken that morning. She'd done a good job of distracting herself all day, but now that she had a few minutes to herself she couldn't keep the thoughts at bay any longer.

She was sure he'd been awake. Though his breathing was calm, the heart beat she could feel through his t shirt had been anything but. If that was the case, then he hadn't pulled away. He hadn't been disgusted with her.

Had he felt as comfortable as she had? Had he felt as right as she had? They were questions she would only get answers to if she asked them. Right now, here in his apartment, she knew she didn't dare. She knew she wasn't ready for the rejection the answers might bring.

She was startled out of her musings when Rube settled into the chair beside her with a heavy sigh.

"We got a bad day tomorrow, boss man?" She asked, turning slightly in her chair to look at him. She pulled her legs up to get comfortable, cradling her glass in both hands.

He nodded. "Three each."

She sighed, letting her head fall back. "Group reap?" she asked quietly.

"Group reap," he confirmed, rubbing his face with his hand. "A bad one."

"Kids?"

He nodded and her stomach clenched. "How many of them are adults?"

"Two."

Her heart sank. At three each, that meant Rube would have to reap a kid. "You haven't assigned them yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I do that in the morning, Peanut. It's easier to be objective that way."

"Give me four, you take the two adults."

"Peanut, you hate reaping kids as much as I do," he said wearily, looking at her.

She smiled sadly. "I do hate the kid ones, you're right, but not as much as you do. Honestly, give me four. If it's a group reap, what's one more?"

She was acting stronger than she felt, but for him, she would manage. He reached out and clasped her hand in hers, drawing her eyes up to meet his own.

"Thank you."

His eyes said it more clearly than his words, and she squeezed his hand. "For you? Any time."

They sat for a while, before a Georgia broke the comfortable silence with a yawn.

"You ready for bed, Peanut?" Rube asked with a smile.

She nodded, dropping his hand as she stretched. She stood up, holding her hand back out to help him up. When he stood, she let go, but he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he mumbled into her hair. She sunk into his embrace. She felt safe, comfortable, loved in his arms.

When they moved apart, she smirked at him. "You'd terrorise the newbie to within an inch of their undead life," she answered his question.

He laughed. "Probably," he admitted.

George climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, and turned to face him. He did the same thing, leaving only a small gap between them. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him, to have his arms wrapped tightly around her, like she had woken up that morning.

He seemed to read her mind, because he shuffled a little, and held his arm up for her to curl up to him, something she did immediately and happily.

They lay still for a few moments, before George pulled her head back a little to look at him.

"What are we doing, Rube?" she asked in a whisper. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I don't know, Peanut. What do you want to do?" he replied, he too keeping his voice a whisper.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

She took a deep breath. "Right now, I want to kiss you."

She braced for a rejection that never came. He raised his hand to hold her cheek gently.

"You're sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"More than."

He leant his head down to meet her lips with his own. She kissed him back, her hand reaching up to rest on his neck.

They parted when the need to breathe became too much to bare.

"Wow," George gasped.

He chuckled. "Wow, indeed."

"I think I might be in love with you, dead man," she said gently, holding his gaze with her own. "And that scares the fucking life out of me."

The look in his eyes was so tender, so full of love, it made her want to cry.

"I think I might be in love with you, too, dead girl," he replied. "And I don't want to spend another day without you."

She clung to him as he pulled her tighter into his arms, a lone tear dropping from her eye to his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"Because you say beautiful things to me and I'm scared I'm gonna fuck it all up."

"We're still going to argue, Peanut, it's who we are. You can still tease me, and annoy me. As long as you love me and I love you, we're all good."

"I don't think there's any danger I'll stop loving you," she choked out.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

He claimed her lips again, and this time the kiss was more possessive, hungrier. She surrendered to the feeling and to him, happy to let him lead her.

xxxx

They lay, a while later, tangled together in the sheets, both naked and sated, revelling in the after glow and each other.

"You want some help packing your things up tomorrow morning?" he asked sleepily.

"Sure," she replied, her eyes closing slowly.

"We'll need to make room for them. You don't have a lot of stuff, do you?"

That woke her up. She leant up onto her elbow, turning so she was looking down at him. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Sure sounded like it," he said, looking amused. He pulled her to him. "I can't think of any instance that would mean I want to wake up without you in my arms. Kinda makes the other apartment seem redundant."

She smiled as she kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"As I love you."

They fell asleep, wrapped around each other, both dreaming happy thoughts about whatever length of time the powers-that-be would let them share.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
